Ultimate Prize
The Ultimate Prize is the 21st episode of the show, Brandon 10 Plot In one of their motercyle castles, the Extreme Bikers plan to pratice as they will compet for their ultimate prize. Later Brandon 10 gains infomation about the Extreme Bikers competation and decides to investagate. The Competation seems to be a race to win the ultimate prize. Several Teams are there in hopes of winning the Ultimate Prize as some beilve it is money or a weapon. Entering the competetion, Brandon pulls out his cart and appears at the racing lines to win the prize so no villain can get it. Spotting the hero, the Extreme Biker King orders to try hard to win and defeat the compatetion. Win the race starts the cars/carts/trucks/etc are off to win the race. Eventually things get out of hand when everyone uses weapons and such to defeat the other racers. Brandon as Diamondhead protects his vehicle with Diamonds and attacks the compatetion. The Extreme Bikers use plasma rifles to destory other cars. Shortly a deep puddle is in the road and the Extreme Bikers use extreme rafts to pull themselves across while Brandon as Aqualad controls the water to sling his car forward in the race. Next a bunch of robots appear to slow the race down but the Bikers use rifles and gernades to blow up the robots while Brandon uses Upgrade to use the robots to upgrade his ride to become faster. Soon a giant gap appears in the middle of the race; the Bikers use super sonic hover skate boards under their ship and Brandon uses Stinkfly now their is a tie between Brandon and the Bikers the Bikers use plasma rifles at Brandon's ride but Brandon tries a new feature to the vehicle by transforming the car into a Freezefire car and blasting fire and ice crystals at the Bikers then Brandon wins the race. Finding the Ultimate Weapon, the Extreme Bikers steal it and drive off but it turns out it was broken and in an attempt to fire Brandon 10, the Extreme Bikers blow themselves up and retreat to their castles. Soon Brandon takes him busted Protodtype car home.﻿ Characters *Brandon 10 Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Aqualad *Upgrade *Stinkfly *Freezefire(then transformed into a car) Villains *The Extreme Bikers *The Extreme Biker King *Competive Teams Trivia *This was planned to be a Alien Force episode but was chosen for the Orginial Series *This episode was suppose to include Spidermonkey but it isn't Alien Force once more *This is the 1st race episode *It is suppose to be the Ultimate Weapon *The Ultimate Weapon at the end of the episode isn't the same weapon from the Ben 10 episode *This is the 1st and only time in the Orginal Series that Brandon uses his Omni-Car this is probally because he is too young to drive *This is the 2nd episode with the Extreme Bikers; the 1st was Dog Gone Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10